Electrophoretic displays utilizing electrophoresis are classed as non-luminous devices. In electrophoresis, pigment particles migrate under the action of a Coulomb force which is generated when an electrostatic field is applied to a dielectric fluid in which the particles are dispersed.
In the conventional art, electrophoretic displays are known which consist of a pair of panels or substrates spaced apart in opposing relation, each of which is provided with an electrode. Between these electrodes a dyed dielectric fluid is provided. Differing voltages are applied via a switching element to the electrodes to generate an electrostatic field in the dielectric fluid, causing the electrically charged pigment particles to migrate in the direction of the applied field. Suspended in the fluid are particles having a pigment color different to the fluid in which they are suspended (hereinafter referred to simply as particles).
However, prior art electrophoretic displays suffer from a problem in that they afford poor viewing characteristics. The present invention has been made to overcome this problem, and provides for the first time an active matrix electrophoretic display, which display has superior viewing characteristics. As stated above, the object of the present invention is to provide an active matrix electrophoretic display. Also provided is a drive circuit integral to the device, and a method for driving the display by using the circuit.